


Shifting

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Magnus comes out to Alec. Will Alec come out for him?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Shifting

The silence stretches long between them and threatens to pull them down into the abyss. Alec can feel their heartbeats violently thundering in the air. What is he meant to say? What is he meant to do?

He always wanted to do the right thing. Being the good son, being a good shadowhunter, one day the Head of the Institute. Marrying a woman was obligatory for all of these goals and he did it. A little differently than his parents had expected, but he married the only woman who ever caught his eye. Or so he thought.

Marrying a downworlder had been a scandal on its own, but they had fought through everything and made it happen against all odds. But now he looks at Mags. He still can't say the new name in full. But thanks the angels for little mercies that his love chose a name close enough to what Alec is used to.

"Do you want a divorce?" Magnus whispers. He sounds broken and Alec's stomach twists violently.

"Never," he says, his voice - though slightly shaking - doesn't leave room for any doubt. "I love you."

Magnus looks at him, eyes still worried as if he is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. "But there will be changes. I can't live like this anymore. I can't only keep this in our own four walls. I'm sorry, I wish I ..."

Alec stops him with a movement of his hand. "Never apologise for who you are. You never do when someone looks down at you because you are a warlock and I won't let you start now because you're trans."

"Alexander, I would understand if you didn't want me to come out or to distance yourself from me when I do."

"Why would I do that?"

"You know fine well why."

Yes, Alec knows. But his beloved's courage is fuel for his own fight against external and internalised homophobia. "You always knew that I was gay, didn't you?"

Magnus hums in agreement. "At least soon enough. Maybe that's why I fell in love with you. You never judged me for the way we were together. You supported me in all my desires ...," he trails off.

"... because they were mine, too," Alec ends the sentence. "At the end of our wedding, they announced us 'one'. That's how it always felt and it still does. I can't promise that I won't make any mistakes. But I will try my best to be a good and supportive husband. And I'm looking forward to seeing you living the life you were always meant to live."

Magnus rises from his armchair and walks over, pulling his husband in his arms. "Thank you, my love. You don't know what this means to me."

Alec gives him a warm smile and strokes a thumb over his cheek. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." He looks at him thoughtfully. There is still a question he needs to ask. "Why now after all those centuries?"

"You make me want so many things, Alexander. And being my full self is one of them." He presses a soft kiss on Alec's lips.

"Then it's good that you can truly be yourself from now on ... Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> I am neither trans nor is my partner. If this holds anything that might hurt a trans person or their partner, please let me know.


End file.
